


Epic

by KailaDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailaDarcy/pseuds/KailaDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter fanfction of multiple inspiration sources, including, but not limited to, Shrek, Tin Man, Enough, and multiple fairytales, written in style similar to Once Upon a Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Germs or Dragons, That is the Question!

Chapter 1: Of germs or Dragons, That is the Question!

 

Dawn hummed as she busied herself by cleaning the Hogwarts infirmary. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun, and her usual school nurse uniform was spiced up with small splotches of color. She had taken over the position of head nurse a year ago when Madam Pomfrey retired, and the hospital wing had never quite been the same. Dedicated as she was to her position, Dawn was more than just a little eccentric. Not long after she had first arrived, Headmistress McGonagall had found herself attempting to explain to Dawn that it was inappropriate to slip puking pastels into peoples food regardless of how bored she was. No one was hurt, of course, but Dawn had been oddly delighted with the number of people vomiting in the hospital wing, and it had not taken the Headmistress long to figure out what had happened. 

Dawn often grew bored during the quieter months when she found herself cleaning more than anything else, but she greatly enjoyed quidditch season and the occasional exploding cauldron during potions classes. They were enough to make her want to keep her job, so she never slipped pastels into anyone's food again.

Dawn hesitated with her hand on a blanket as an odd tingling sensation passed over her. She could tell something was happening, but she couldn't tell what it was. She slowly straightened up, looking around the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary at first, but then she caught sight of an odd shimmering in the corner of the room. It sparkled with rays of vibrantly colored lights as it took human form. The lights dimmed into colors of soft browns, peach, and bright red as Hermione Granger, completely decked out in the Gryffindor house uniform, stepped out of the glow. There was something strangely off about her, though Dawn couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. There was a sad, desperate look in Hermione's eyes as she gazed around the room. “I just wanted to see Hogwarts one last time before I ended my life.” Hermione says. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 

“End your life?” Dawn frowns in confusion. She had just seen Hermione in the Three Broomsticks a few days ago and she looked like she was happily enjoying herself on Draco Malfoy's arm. “Hermione, what happened?”

For a moment Dawn wasn't sure whether she had heard her, but then a look of pity sparked Hermione's vibrant expression back to life as she looked at Dawn. “You poor thing! Here I am mourning my life when you're trapped here with all of these sick people! The amount of germs you're exposed to will probably eventually end in a slow agonizing death! Its just not fair! You've never hurt anyone, have you? Why should you have to suffer such a fate?” Hermione exclaimed in an outrage. “Seeing you like this has made me realize something very important. I can't end my life yet. That would be selfish when I still have so many people to help. I'm so grateful to you for helping me realize that, so I think I'll start with you. You'll never have to deal with germs again, Madam Pomfrey.” Hermione promised with a creepy smile. 

“I really don't mind,” Dawn says quickly, a sense of dread stealing over her as Hermione lifted her wand. “I like it when people through up around me.”

“Oh, don't be silly, Madam Pomfrey! A simple thank you is enough.” Hermione answers cheerily. 

“I'm not Madam Pomfrey!” Dawn shrieked a her nails extended into long black talons. Her skin grew dark red scales and her body was racked with pain as shiny black spines shot out of her back and horns from her head. Her body grew and twisted until she filled up almost the entire room. Her heart raced in panic as she gazed down at herself. “You turned me into a dragon?” Dawn tried to object in disbelief, but all that came out as she glared down at Hermione was a deafening, reptilian roar and a bolt of orange flames. 

Hermione threw herself to the side as three of the beds were blasted back against the wall and curtains burst into flames. “Oh, you're quite right. This castle will never work for your home now. Don't worry, though. I have the perfect place in mind for you.”

“No!” Dawn cries out desperately. If she remained here, there was hope that one of the other professors could turn her back. She didn't know where Hermione planned to send her, but the firl was completely out of her mind. She didn't want to know what Hermione had planned. Dawn swung her long, spiky tail around, trying to knock Hermione off her feet as she lifted her wand again, but the room was too small and she was too unaccustomed to the new form for it to do much good. 

Dawn roared again as the room vanished around her. The last thing she saw was Hermione grinning and waving goodbye.


	2. Something is Coming

Chapter 2: Something Is Coming

 

Thunder rolled against the blackened evening sky as Thistle stared out the window of our room. Lightning flashed, lighting up the grounds of the school for a moment, just long enough to make them look creepier than usual. We'd just moved to Hogwarts three weeks ago, when Thistle had accepted a position as the new Charms Professor, and I was still convinced I would never get used to the moving stair cases, talking portraits, and the tentacled monster in the lake. 

Thistle was my best friend, as well as the witch who had taken me in when my family had vanished five years ago. I had only been fourteen at the time, and she was hardly more than ten years older than me. From the moment I had met her, though, she'd stubbornly refused to stop looking out for me, even when I had proven to be a very bad judge of character and ended up having a one night stand with a guy who had decided a one night stand wasn't all I was getting from him. Whether I wanted it or not. Now I would follow her anywhere. Including to this creepy enchanted school full of stern professor who didn't think I had any business here. 

Thistle seemed to have a sixth sense for when something bad was about to happen, and she had rarely been wrong about it. I had never seen her like this before, though. This was something different. A foreboding that even I could feel. “What is it?” I asked hesitantly, walking into the room behind her. The tension in the room was so thick I was almost afraid to breathe.

“Something is coming.” She answers softly. Her fiery red hair falling in curtains around her pale face as she turned to me. Her stormy grey eyes looked darker than usual and worry lines made a crease in her forehead. “I can feel it, but I don't know what it is.”

“Is it dangerous?” I ask, even though I already knew the answer. I moved to look out the window, searching for anything that looked out of place when the lightning lit up the grounds below.

“It wants something.” She replies, turning to stare out the window again. “It's searching..and it won't stop until it finds you.”

“Me?” I repeat, a chill going through me. 

“We're safe here, though, Callie.” Thistle says quickly, flashing a smile that was obviously forced. “I wouldn't take you somewhere unsafe.”

Even though I knew her smile was forced, she was still one of the most beautiful witches I had ever met. I was a little envious of her. She had always made friends so easily, and she had a smile that could put anyone at ease. Even when it was forced. With golden brown hair and green eyes, it was obvious that we weren't related. I looked nothing like her, and I had never been able to make friends as easily as she did. “You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you.” Thistle says, brushing a strand of hair back from my face.

“I know,” I answer, wrapping my arms around her waist as she pulled me in for a hug. We may not be related by blood, but she was the closest I had to family now, and I didn't want her to worry about me. 

“Come on,” She nudges out of my grip, but kept one hand on my back. “Let's go to bed. Classes start tomorrow.”

“I should go to bed.” I agree, faking a yawn as easily as she had faked a smile. She had fought tooth and nail to get me into a few classes even though I wasn't technically a student here. I didn't want to let her down, but it was going to be hard to sleep tonight. There was only one person I knew would come after me if he had the chance, but the last I'd heard he had been doing time in Azkaban for what he had done to us. If he had somehow escaped, if he was back, there wasn't anywhere safe for me. Especially not a creepy castle filled with people who didn't want me here.


End file.
